1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding apparatus. An apparatus of this type is known in the art. In a conventional apparatus of this type, a pair of feed rolls rotates with constant velocity and transports the individually fed sheets into an upwardly inclined buckle chute having a stop. When the front end of the sheet makes contact with the stop, the sheet buckles downwardly against the feed nip between the bottom feed roll and a folding roll. At that point the sheet is captured and folded and discharged downwardly.